Talk:Pokey Minch
Pokey or Porky? uhhhhh his real name is porky- 17:10, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :No. The literal translation of his Japanese name is Porky. This is an English wiki, and as such everything is referred to by its English title, unless there is none which is the case for some characters and the PSI abilities of Mother 3. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 18:11, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Actually im right his name is Pokey in U.S. because of mistranslation becuase the japanesse could'nt spell Porky in japanesse letters so it sounded like "Po-ki".Nintedo of america changed it when the brot SSBB to the U.S. name.- 16:57, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah that's true, but in virtually every aspect of the English version of Mother universe, the character's name has always been mentioned as "Pokey," with the only exception being his appearance in Brawl. One appearance as a boss in a series that compiles numerous characters from other gaming universes, while remaining canon to those series' only half the time is not notable enough to refer to him as "Porky," even if the name he has come to be known as was was the result of a mistransliteration. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 19:48, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I think Pokey was jelous of ness cuase he had a loving family and pokey had an abusive one and he ran away travled through time and ruled an empire and brainwashing pepole that he was great mabe all he wanted was atenttion- 16:23, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hold on a second...doesn't all the pig-related stuff make a LOT more sense if his name is Porky? Though I guess since the wordplay didn't exist in the Japanese language, that's probably a coincidence or something...but what a coincidence o_O. Unless I've missed something; I suspect I have. Someone enlighten me? :P A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 11:19, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::The wordplay would make more sense if he were referred to as 'Porky', but this is a wiki directed towards an English audience. Because of that, English sources take precedence over Japanese ones, regardless of whatever meaning was attempted to be conveyed in the original material. The only Mother '' game Pokey appears in that has been localized by Nintendo is ''EarthBound, however this adaption loses in translation the character's truly intended name. Super Smash Bros. Brawl uses the Japanese transliterations of Mother 3 material (Porky, Tazumili Village), and the English version of Mother 3 is an unofficial attempt to capture the most precise vision of an English Mother 3 (Tomato actually discusses in the project's production notes his inner conflict when making the decision which name to use for the translation). So again, because this is an English wiki, the name used in official English source material is used. The order of what takes precedence over what should go something like: :::EarthBound (the only officially translated and marketed game in the series) → Earth Bound (or what most people call EarthBound Zero, officially translated into English but never marketed) → Mother 3 translation (unofficial, but developed by professionals and true to its foreign source) → Japanese games. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 03:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::And presumably EarthBound also beats out Super Smash Bros. Brawl...so basically, EarthBound being the only officially translated Mother game, gets precedence over everything, and he was Pokey in that. Righty, thanks! That clears quite a bit up ^_^ A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 10:27, 13 December 2008 (UTC) The Idea Stealer I personally think Pokey stole too many ideas from Giygas. Play through Chapter 8 of Mother 3 and you'll see why. Giygas, if he was included in the game, would have been so proud of him. Beta Knight 21:54, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Well the gamemakers like referencing past games,so I can see why it's like that. mom did you guys know that in a restaurant in new pork city called "beauty and tasty" all the robots in there are designed after pokey's mother, i think you guys should add that to the article. Judging from how his own parents treated him, Pokey's envy of Ness probably extended to him having nicer parents as well. So he likely appropriated the image of Ness' mom for these robots.Doug Exeter (talk) 22:37, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Name of Article Rekindling what appears to be an old debate, I wish to ask the members of EB wiki their opinion, though I'm already pretty sure about this. Now, in most cases I take the Mother 3 translations (see the PK Freeze page, for example) but the problem I have is, Pokey is never officially, canonically called Porky. Though Tomato's translation is brilliant, I simply cannot take it as official when an official translation has previously said Pokey. Brawl is non canon, however, so it referring to Pokey as Porky can also not be taken as official. I have made the tentative decision to keep the name as Pokey, and just use Porky in Mother 3 sections. If there is ever an official nintendo translation of Mother 3 which calls him Porky, then by all means we will move the article to this name. Opinions? -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I was actually wondering if there was a debate on this topic so I wandered here. Despite my bias in favor of 'Porky' (it makes more sense than New Poke City), I agree with what you said about the name not being canonically official. The way I see it now, someone (I might be able to, if the majority reading this see this as a good idea and I work up the nerve) has to check with the sources who can state that the names are official to settle the debate. My 1st guess for places to send the inquiry would be Itoi's offce (on this part of the Starmen.net site, it shows that someone in Itoi's office knows a bit of English) and then Nintendo of {Insert country here}. They could probably give the definitive answer, so I'm putting this out as a half response t''o From Beyond the Stars'' and half question to everyone reading this: Would this idea work? Ant1pr0t0n 05:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Clay Model Does anyone know what exactly his clay model is holding? I think adding that would be beneficial to the page. (My best guess would be a white bag in one hand and the tail from a Tanooki Suit in the other, which makes no sense.) Ant1pr0t0n 05:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a bottle of Chocolate Milk that he has in his right hand and a bag of candy in his left hand. I hope that helped!:D User:Pkstarstorm1up 10:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the bag of candy, but I'm not sure about the chocolate milk...maybe this shouldn't go in the article, and let people think for themselves on this one. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm thinking now that it's a bag in one hand and binoculars in the other, considering they saw the meteor and all. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 01:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I think the thing in his right hand is a slingshot. YoungOtakuNerd (talk) 01:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) References For some reason, the reference template wasn't working for me, so I had to cobble together something that would work in a similar manner (but viewing the page in code view makes it look terrible). Is anyone good at implementing Wikia's notes on the matter? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 15:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Age Porky's age was changed from "unverifiably old" to "1,000 to 10,000 years old" during Mother 3. Does anyone know where this number comes from? It sounds familiar, but I can't figure out where it comes from. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 01:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) From the Legends of Localization page: In MOTHER 2, Pokey’s dad says they might’ve lent Ness’ family hundreds of trillions of dollars. In EarthBound, he says it was maybe a hundred thousand dollars or so. The phrasing of the Japanese number, though, is equivalent to saying something like “a hundred million jillion dollars” in English. Why they edited it to be 100,000, which is a very realistic amount of money isn’t clear. It might’ve been a localization goof. The part about the specific amount that Pokey's family lending a specific amount of money to Ness's family should be removed because it was something just added in by English localization.